Another Story of I, My, Me, Mine :: I Felt Too
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Kim Kibum, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lee Sungmin. Dia seorang psychopath yang sangat dicintai oleh Siwon. Bahkan, ia berani membunuh adik sepupunya sendiri hanya karena kebenciannya. [AU, SiBum, BL, Another story of I, My, Me, Mine FF, Psychopath!Kibum-Sungmin] RnR?


**Yumi : Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me_review_ di ff I, My, Me, Mine.**

**Dan untuk yang meminta _sekuel_, saya hanya bisa membuatkan _Another Story_-nya.**

**Juga untuk yang meminta Sibum _vers_. nya, saya hanya bisa memberikan ini.**

**Semoga suka. Saya tunggu _Review_ nya^^**

**_Happy Reading_ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Sibum fanfiction<strong>_

_Present by_** Fujimoto Yumi**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Story of I, My, Me, Mine<strong>_

_**I Felt Too**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**Sibum, Kyumin and other**_

_**Are belong to God, themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Fluffy, Crime**_

_**Rating : M for bloody scenes**_

_**Length : OneShoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Cinta itu—bukan bagaimana kita melihat kesempurnaan seseorang, Kibummie-ah.**

**Tetapi, cinta itu adalah bagaimana kita mencintai dia karena kekurangannya.**

**Menerimanya apa adanya. Sama sepertiku—yang mencintaimu karena itu adalah kamu.**

**Aku bahkan tidak peduli—kalau pun—suatu saat—seperti yang kau bilang.**

**Kalau memang aku harus mati di tanganmu—aku rela asal itu kau.**

**Karena hal yang perlu kau tahu—**

—**aku, selalu mencintaimu, Kim Kibum.**

—**Choi Siwon.**

**.**

_**That's meaning of love for you, but not for me, **_**Choi****Siwon**_**.**_

_**You think I'll believe on your words?**_

_**Don't be a dreaming, Siwonnie *smirk***_

—**Kim Kibum.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! GORE!**_

**Kibum **_**and**_** Sungmin **_**are a psycopath.**_

_**There's Bloody lifes, bloody days, and bloody loves.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Hello~~**_** bertemu lagi dengan saya. Yah, saya membawa **_**fanfic**_** Sibum ketiga saya :D**

**Mungkin fic ini bisa di sebut **_**another story**_** nya **_**fanfic**_** berjudul **_**I, My, Me, Mine**_**.**

'**Kan, kalau di fanfic itu, keseluruhannya tentang Kyumin, nah yang ini tentang Sibum.**

**Anggap aja ini **_**moment-moment**_** Sibum yang sengaja ngga **_**author**_** ceritain di **_**fanfic**_** sebelumnya.**

**Hehe, ne, semoga suka. **_**Fanfic**__**gore**_** ketiga **_**author**_** :D**

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**I don't care **__if you still __**want**__ to __**read**__ this fic__**!**_

_I've __**warn **__you before_

_**Not plagiat, okay? Just read, enjoy and review~**_

_**Big thanks from me~**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Sibum fanfiction<strong>_

_**Another Story of I, My, Me, Mine**_

_**I Felt Too**_

_Present by_** Umu Humairo Cho**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>For me, ya?<em>

_Love doesn't mean for this life. Love is just a bullshit that I should to knew it by I know about your heart is a rubbish. Could I love you too like you love me?_

_Want you? Should I mean it by your wishes? May be not cause I don't want, you know?_

_I need your love, right? It doesn't mean like that. I just can't stop to hurt you—cause you love me._

_For what? What is your purpose too?_

_You love me cause I'm a psycopath, hem? Do you want to change me like your ideal type but for what?_

_You want me to be a good person and like an angel, aren't you? Heh, just in your dreams, stupid!_

_I just want to know, what do you want from me? What is your mean to using your love to make me feel—ugh! Ya, I mean, to make me feel so bored and so—you know what I mean too, eoh?_

_Why you so stupid, Choi Siwon? Like your bestfriend, Kyuhyun, eh? Ya, ya, you both are so stupid! Ha ha ha!_

"Kibummie," _and shit! What do you want know? And what are you doing, heh?_

Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya. Menatapnya dingin dan membalasnya dengan nada yang amat sangat datar—eh, menurutku. "Apa?" dia menghampiriku dan mengelus pipiku, membuatku memutar kedua bola mataku. Ia tersenyum lembut yang tentu saja—membuatku muak. "Ini sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang."

Ajakan itu membuatku semakin ingin melenyapkannya. Sialan! Kenapa dulu aku menerima anak osis sok baik satu ini, sih?

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku tanya sekarang, memang tugasmu sudah selesai? Tiba-tiba langsung mengajakku pulang?" tanyaku malas. _Hell_ yah, sebenarnya aku tak pernah berbicara sepanjang itu -_- cih! Gara-gara dia aku harus jadi seperti ini.

"Sudah kok. Makanya aku langsung mengajakmu pulang," balasnya yang—ugh—kata _yeoja-yeoja_ genit itu sih lembut. Tapi bagiku—itu memuakkan dan membuatku ingin muntah! "_Arraseo_. Ayo kita pulang."

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia mengikutiku dan berusaha menyamakan langkah kami. Hah, Tuhan? Kenapa kau malah menghadapkanku pada manusia satu, ini, eh? Mau merubahku?

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke toko buku dulu, Kibummie? Mungkin kau ingin membeli sesuatu buku. Lagipula aku sedang mencari buku juga," ajaknya. Aku membalasnya malas. "Ya, ya, ya. _Whatever you want_, Siwonnie."

Dan kami terus berlalu—menuju toko buku terdekat yang ada.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kamis? Memuakkan, eh, untukku. Tapi mungkin tidak setelah aku tau Sungmin <em>hyung<em> ingin melenyapkan seseorang. Seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi appa-nya dan seseorang yang menjadi guru bahasa Inggris di kelasku. Menyebalkan, _eoh_? Guru itu sok _killer_, padahal tampangnya ngga ada _killer-killer_nya.

Aku berjalan ke kantin dengan Siwon di belakangku. _Hello_~ ada yang tahu kenapa makhluk satu ini selalu menguntitku, heh? Cih! Kenapa kau membuatku tambah muak, Choi Siwon?

Aku berhenti. Dia pun berhenti yang dengan suksesnya menabrakku. Dan yang membuatku kesal adalah—ia menabrakku saat aku berbalik yang hasilnya—bibir kami bersentuhan. Hah! Sialan kau Choi Siwon.

"Kenapa menabrakku, heh?" tanyaku dingin padanya. Menatapnya tak suka namun ia balas menatapku lembut. Mengusap rambutku membuatku mendelik. "Maaf Kibummie. Habis tadi kau tiba-tiba berhenti. Jadi aku menabrakmu," balasnya yang kini mengusap bibirku. Aku menatapnya tajam—tetapi ia balas menatapku dengan begitu—ugh! Ya ya, apa katamu, lah. Lembut kek, _soft_ kek, apa kek? Memang aku peduli apa?

Ku tepis tangannya dan berbalik—berjalan kembali membuat ia mengikutiku—lagi. "Kenapa mengikutiku, sih?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh. Ia merangkulkan tangannya pada leherku. "Karena aku kekasihmu, dan tugasku adalah melindungimu," jawabnya. Oh yeah? Melindungiku? Terserah kau sajalah.

Ah, itu dia. Sungmin _hyung_ dan—Kyuhyun.

"Minnie _hyung_," panggilku dari tempatku. Ku lihat _Minnie_ hyung melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Ku percepat langkahku dan menghampirinya. Heyo~ tau tidak sih? Aku hanya bisa ramah dengan Sungmin _hyung_, loh. Soalnya kami sejalan, sih.

"Hei, Bummie, _what's up_?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan duduk di hadapannya. Aku menatapnya dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "_May I to join with you both_?" tanyaku langsung. Ku lihat Sungmin hyung mengangguk semangat dan Siwon di sampingku—menghela napas. Kenapa? Tidak suka, eh?

"_Of course, dear. Tonight is a beautiful night, ne_?" balasnya membuatku mengangguk. Lalu Sungmin _hyung_ menatap Siwon di sampingku. "Kenapa, eh? Sepertinya kau keberatan dengan keinginan Kibum malam ini?" kata Sungmin hyung pada Siwon dan sesaat kemudian—terkembanglah senyuman di bibir Siwon yang membuatku benar-benar ingin muntah. Menjawabnya dengan wajah sok polos. "Tidak _hyung_. Aku hanya lelah dengan tugas osis hari ini."

Sungmin _hyung_ mencibir, aku pun juga. Heh, kau taat agama, 'kan, Wonnie? Kenapa berbohong, hem?

Ku lihat Sungmin _hyung_ berdiri—bersiap untuk berlalu namun sebelumnya ia berucap padaku. "Malam ini, jam sembilan malam Kibummie. Jangan sampai telat, _ne_?" ujarnya membuatku mengangguk. Hehe, sudah lama aku tidak memakai catter kesayanganku.

Melihat Sungmin _hyung_ yang sudah berlalu bersama Kyuhyun, kini membuatku menatap Siwon di sampingku. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanyaku langsung. Ia menggeleng dan lagi-lagi, kenapa sih ini orang suka banget mengelus pipiku? "_Aniya_. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Oow _so sweet_~ tapi tidak mempan, heh! Dasar penipu -_-

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sungmin <em>hyung<em> mana, sih? Kenapa belum dateng juga? Katanya jam sembilan? Lagipula ini sudah jam sembilan lewat dia belum muncul. Hah, dan lagi aku hanya berdua dengan si Siwon mesum. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia—

"Duduk saja dulu, Kibummie. Nanti kakimu pegal kalau berdiri terus," katanya padaku yang membuatku terlonjak namun berusaha menjaga sikap. Aku menatapnya kesal. Ia mendekatiku dan lagi-lagi, mengelus pipiku. Lalu tangannya yang satu membawa pinggangku mendekat ke arahnya—menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku tanpa aku berniat membalasnya. Berharap lebih, eh, Choi Siwon? Berharap aku liar seperti malam itu? Oh ayolah, malam itu juga karena alkohol sialan milikmu, bukan?

Aku mendorongnya dan mengusap bibirku. Membuatnya merasa kecewa namun aku tak peduli. Heh, aku malas bertengkar dengannya. Sebelum terjadi adu mulut yang biasanya aku mulai—ku lihat siluet dua orang yang mendekati tempat kami berpijak. Itu Sungmin _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_," aku melambaikan tanganku. Perlahan siluet Sungmin _hyung_ semakin jelas di penglihatanku. Wajahnya kok bete, sih? Ah! Mungkin karena si Kyuhyun jelek itu. Ia menatapku, "Maaf telat. Ada sedikit masalah tadi," ucapnya dan melirik Kyuhyun sedikit. Tuh 'kan, apa aku bilang? Pasti makhluk setan di sampingnya deh -_- kasian Sungmin _hyung_.

Dan segera saja—kami menjalankan misi kami.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sung—min—apa yang kau—lakukan?" ckck kasian <em>Mr<em>. Park! Mau mati aja kok masih sempet nanya Sungmin _hyung_ mau ngapain?

'BRAK'

"Mati kau Park Sung Jun!" aku dengar Sungmin hyung berteriak kesal. Melayangkan catter—atau pisau sih? Yang di punya ke mata _Mr_. Park sialan itu. "AAAA~~ SUNGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" _Mr_. Park berteriak ke arah Sungmin _hyung_ dan Sungmin _hyung_ menyeringai ke arahku. Aku yang mengerti mendekati _Mr_. Park dan—

'SRET'

"WAAAAAAA~~" teriaknya lagi saat aku menyayat pinggiran bibirnya yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mencibir anak-anak muridnya yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku menyeringai puas. Sungmin _hyung_ juga. Kemudian Sungmin _hyung_ kembali siap menghujamkan pisaunya. "MATI KAU PARK SUNG JUN!"

Teriakkan Sungmin _hyung_ menggema malam itu. Ia menghujamkan pisau yang ia pegang berkali-kali di perut _Mr_. Park yang menurutku sih, ya—sudah hampir sekarat! Ha ha ha! Bosan hanya melihat. Aku mengambil tangannya dan mengiris jari-jarinya, seraya bergumam aku terus melakukannya. "Makanya _ahjushi_, jangan menyiksa Sungmin _hyung_."

Ku lihat Sungmin _hyung_ mendelik dan menyuruh Kyuhyun juga Siwon untuk mencangkokkan obat tidur pada _umma_ dan adik Sungmin _hyung_. Dan aku? Kembali melanjutkan jajahanku. Terus sampai ke pergelangan tangannya. Sedangkan Sungmin _hyung_ ke pinggiran mata _Mr_. Park. "Sung—min—kau—"

Cih! Masih bisa bicara, ya?

"Aku? Aku apa, he? Begini lebih baik, 'kan, brengsek!" balas Sungmin hyung dan menekan pisau yang ia pakai. _Mr_. Park berteriak histeris karena hal itu. Aku membuka kemejanya dengan catterku dan menggoreskannya pada dada makhluk menjijikkan di depanku. Aku menyeringai puas dan berkata padanya. "Wah~ darah _ahjushi_ merah, ya?" dan aku terus melakukan apa yang sebelumnya ku kerjakan.

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun memperingati kami. "Minnie~ Kibum~ jangan terlalu lama bermain-main," ucapan itu membuatku merasa tak suka, dan Sungmin _hyung_? Mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun kembali berkata. "Jangan sampai tetangga mencurigai kedatangan kita, _chagiya_."

Heh, karena itu, toh?

"Iya, iya. Sebentar lagi kok," ku dengar Sungmin _hyung_ membalas. Lalu menatap Mr. Park yang memang—sudah setengah sekarat. Sekali lagi—ku rasa. "MATI KAU!" teriak Sungmin _hyung_ dan—

—"WAAAAAAAAA~~" dan teriakkan itu mengakhiri petualangan malam ini. Aku, Sungmin _hyung_ juga Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun melangkah pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ha ha ha! Menyenangkan sih yang tadi itu. Aku terus menyeringai puas dengan Siwon yang berada di sampingku. Aku meliriknya yang tampak—sejak tadi memperhatikanku. Aku menatapnya dingin. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyaku dingin dan datar padanya. Ia memegang bahuku membuat berhenti. "Dengar Kibummie—aku—"<p>

"Aku capek! Mau pulang. _Bye_ Siwonnie~" kataku memotongnya dan berlalu meninggalkannya yang terpaku.

Rasakan, eh? Aku malas berbicara denganmu, Siwonnie jelek!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini jum'at, eh? Kenapa aku bosan, yah? Sebenarnya sih semalam aku sudah berencana untuk bersikap baik pada Siwon hari ini. Alasannya mau tau? Karena aku ingin dia menemaniku membeli catter baru dan mencobanya. Dengan ia yang menjadi kelinci percobaanku.<p>

Kenapa? Ada yang ngga su—

"Pagi Kibummie," nah ini dia! Aku berbalik menghadapnya membuat ia tersentak dan mundur selangkah. Aku menautkan alisku dan menatapnya. "Kenapa kaget begitu?" tanyaku lembut. Oh _hell_. Baiklah aku hanya berusaha bersikap angel.

"_A-aniya_. Aku hanya kaget saja," balasnya yang kini di sampingku. Kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Sebelum sampai di sana—aku menghentikan langkah kami. Ia menatapku bertanya. "Ada apa Kibummie?"

Aku diam sebentar. Kok tumben yah? Aku ragu mengatakannya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku membeli catter baru usai sekolah nanti. Bisa, 'kan?" ucap serta tanyaku. Ia tampak berpikir. Cih! Awas saja kalau tidak bisa. "Eum—sebenarnya aku ada rapat. Tapi nanti aku izin saja. bisa kok! Kau tenang saja, _ne_?"

Aku menyeringai puas mendengar balasannya. Ku biarkan tangannya yang mengusap-usap rambutku. Hah, jinak sedikit tidak apa-apa lah. Yang penting hari ini bosanku akan hilang. He he he!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kibummie, maaf menunggu lama," katanya berlari ke arahku. Aku kesal sih. Tapi ya, segera ku tepis dan mengait lengannya yang sekali lagi—membuat ia tersentak dan menatapku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku yang mengerti kekagetannya. Ia menggeleng dan aku hanya cuek saja. Sebenarnya sih aku mau mendorongnya agar tertabrak mobil. Atau kalau perlu aku membuangnya ke jurang, 'kan? Sepertinya menyenangkan. Ha ha ha!<p>

Tetapi seperti yang aku rencanakan. Hari ini aku mau jadi _angel_, agar dia menuruti apapun yang aku mau.

"Kita langsung pergi?" tanyanya. Heh, ya iyalah. Kau pintar, 'kan Siwonnie? Masih nanya pula. Tapi—sabar Kibum sabar~ "Iyalah Wonnie. Memangnya kita mau kemana dulu?" balasku berusaha menahan rasa kesalku. "_A-aniyo_. Mungkin kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu baru membeli catter itu," jawabnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. _Hell_ ya! Asal kau tahu saja, aku benci jika seseorang merusak tataan rambutku. Cih! Awas kau Choi Siwon!

"Aish iya iya. Aku mau makan es krim dulu. Tapi berhenti mengacak rambutku, Siwonnie~" kataku merajuk padanya yang tentu saja—menimbulkan empat buah siku di dahinya jika ini komik, sih! Merasa mendiamiku setelah ia—yang ku rasa sih heran, akhirnya berbicara lagi. Menatapku—err—baiklah lembut dan membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang memang sih ku akui itu—hangat. "Baiklah _princess_, kita makan es krim dulu. Kajja!"

Dan setelah berucap dengan kata memuakkan itu ia menarik tanganku. Sialan kau Siwon! Aku-bukan-_princess_-_bastard_!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau mau es krim rasa apa Kibummie?" tanyanya setelah kami sampai di kedai es krim. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan menjawab datar. "Coklat," dan berjalan meninggalkan ke sisi kedai untuk duduk. Alih-alih, aku melihat ke luar jendela. Dan seriangaian ku tiba-tiba muncul melihat seseorang yang amat sangat ku benci. Kim Sang Bum. Sepupuku.<p>

_Hell_! Untuk apa dia menampakkan batang hidungnya di depanku, eh? Mau mati, hah? Aku semakin menyeringai melihatnya sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Heh, apakah ini akan jadi kencan terakhirmu, Sang Bum-_ah_?

"Kibummie,"

'DEG'

Siwon sialan. Ngapain sih ngagetin orang?

Aku menoleh melihatnya. Di kedua tangannya terdapat dua _cup_ es krim yang bagiku menggiurkan. Hem, sudahlah. Aku mau _refresh_ otak saja.

"Nih," katanya menyerahkan es krim coklat pesananku dan duduk di sampingku. Kami memakannya dalam diam. Yang mungkin tanpa sadar aku menyisakan sedikit noda es cair itu di sudut bibirku. Karena ya—tiba-tiba Siwon menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya kemudian ia jilat.

Ugh! Apa-apaan itu?

Detik selanjutnya—Siwon kembali membingkai wajahku dan menghapus—lagi-lagi noda sialan yang melekat di sekitar bibirku. Hei~ apa hari ini aku benar-benar—

'DEG'

Sialan!

'BRAK'

"Ah!" rintihnya saat aku mendorongnya. Semua orang menatap kami. Aku yang menyadari itu segera membantu Siwon berdiri dan kembali duduk di sampingku. Ia meringis. Aish! Baiklah Kibum. Kau gagal menjadi _angel_ hari ini -_-

"A—"

"Maaf Kibummie," katanya membuat kalimat yang ingin aku lontarkan berhenti. Aku menatapnya yang kini menatapku. Lagi dan lagi yang membuatku bosan untuk mengatakannya. _Okay, okay_! Dia menatapku lembut. Selalu. Dan aku muak.

Aku sedikit terkejut sih melihatnya. Tapi ya—aish sudahlah.

"Aku juga," jawabku singkat. Aku pikir Siwon cukup mengerti. "Ah baiklah. _Kajja_ ke tempat tujuanmu. Atau kau masih ingin pergi ke tempat lain sebelum kita membelinya?" ujar serta tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Aku menatapnya yang kini sedang dan lagi mengusap rambutku. Mengusapnya dengan—_okay_—lembut.

Kau tahan denganku yang sudah jelas memperlihatkan ketidaksukaanku? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Siwon-_ah_?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lihat Siwonnie, bukankah ini catter yang sangat bagus?" tanyaku padanya yang hanya mengangguk. Aku yang tak suka responnya dengan segera mengambil tangannya dan mencoba catter itu dengan mengiris satu dari kesepuluh jarinya.<p>

Ia meringis. Tapi aku? Tentu saja sangat senang melihat cairan merah pekat itu. Kenapa, eh? Sakit, 'kah?

Aku mendongak melihatnya. Ia yang kini menatapku penuh—kelembutan dan hanya menerima apa yang ku lakukan padanya. Aku tersenyum—manis agar ia menurut padaku. Ku buka tiga kancing teratas kemeja sekolahnya dan ku goreskan catter itu. Lihat! Badan _sixpack_ nya masih penuh luka lama yang aku pahat, loh~

'SRET'

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia mengambil pinggangku dan membawaku mendekat padanya. Aku tak mendongak. Membiarkan ia melakukan apa yang ia mau. Masih ku telusuri dada miliknya. Sesekali aku menekan mainan baru ku. Ia merintih—yang dengan menyebalkannya menjadikan bibirku mainan untuknya menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Ugh! Menyebalkan kau Siwon!

"Mmph—" sialan! Kenapa aku harus mendesah, eh?

Aku mendorongnya paksa membuat catter yang menempel di dadanya tertekan dan hampir—menembus dan melukainya—lebih dalam. Heh, andai saja aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang. Aku menatapnya yang tampak protes—tapi tidak karena aku menyampaikan keinginanku. "Kau harus menemaniku bermain di rumah sepupu ku."

Mengerti maksudku, Siwon hanya mengangguk dan sedikit mengobati luka yang ku berikan—lalu kembali memasangkan tiga kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Kemudian mengantarku pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini malam minggu, eh? Benarkah? Apakah aku dan Siwon juga harus menjalani rutinitas pasangan lainnya? Kencan, eh? Tentu saja! tetapi kencan kami berbeda. Malam ini Siwonnie akan menemaniku bermain. permainan yang saaaaangat seru.<p>

"Kibummie," nah itu dia! Aku berbalik dan menyambutnya. Memeluknya sekilas dan mencium pipinya. Heh? Biarkan saja. Aku yakin sih dia ngga akan bingung. Karena memang seperti inilah aku jika sudah sangat senang :D

"_Kajja_," ku tarik tangannya menuju rumah sialan yang selalu ku kutuk.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRAK'<p>

"K-kibum _hyung_?" ia terlihat kaget. Aku menyeringai mendekatinya dan duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Aku menatapnya. "Oh hai, Sang Bum-_ah_, lama tak bertemu, _eoh_?" balasku sok ramah padanya. Aku melihat ia memeluk erat kekasih di pelukannya itu. Ah, aku lupa Wonnie. Dengan segera aku bangkit kemudian menarik Wonnie yang sedari tadi berdiri. Tepat di sampingku—lalu aku mengait lengannya. Tersenyum pada dua orang di depanku. "Perkenalkan—Choi Siwon kekasihku."

Mata mereka membulat. Kenapa, eh? Heran?

"Ah, _ne_. _Hyung_. Aku Kim Sang Bum, sepupu Kibum _hyung_," jawabnya. Masih bisa kau berbicara begitu? Berbicara setelah kau—dengan seenaknya mengambil _hyung_ku, eh? Cih makhluk sialan!

Gerah akan sikap sok ramahnya. Aku menghampirinya dan menarik kerah bajunya. "Berhenti memakai topeng di depan kekasihmu, Sang Bum. Kau itu hanya makhluk menjijikkan, eh?" kataku penuh penekanan. Ia menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya. Seakan tak mau melepaskan.

Aku melirik kekasihnya yang tampak ketakutan. Dan rumah ini sepertinya sepi. Lumayan untuk aku manfaatkan.

Aku memegang pergelangan tangan kekasihnya—menghentaknya sehingga pegangan mereka terlepas. Aku menyeringai. Mendorong sedikit _yeoja_ di depanku dengan keras sehingga ia menabrak lantai marmer yang dingin.

Ia bersiap berteriak dan aku dengan cepat mengeluarkan catterku. Sedetik kemudian teriakkan menggema—dengan senang hati ku layangkan catterku cari bawah ke atas—sehingga tepat—mengenai dari sudut bawah pinggiran mulutnya sampai ke atas—mengenai pipinya.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Aku tersenyum menang. Dan Sang Bum? Terpaku melihat apa yang aku lakukan pada kekasihnya. "_H-hyung_—kau?"

"Balasanku untuk semuanya, sialan!" kataku dan mendekatinya. Ia mundur. Ku layangkan berkali-kali catterku namun tak mengenainya—sampai—aku berhasil menggores pinggiran bibirnya—sama seperti So Eun—kekasih makhluk sialan di depanku.

Ku lihat Siwon duduk diam di atas sofa—memperhatikanku dalam diam sambil memandangku lembut. Aku memutar bola mataku tanpa tahu makhluk di depanku kini mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang menangis dengan mulut terbuka. Aku menatap mereka—kasihan sih. Tapi buat apa?

Mereka berpelukan sayang mengabaikanku yang muak akan kejadian itu. Lagi-lagi yang ku lakukan hanya memutar bola mataku. Terlihat Sang Bum mengusap sayang rambut So Eun. Entahlah, aku—merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kalau saja itu aku dan Siwon apa Siwon akan—

Aish! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?

"_H-hyung_—"

Bagus kalau kau menyadarkanku!

Aku menatapnya lagi kemudian menyeringai. Mendekatinya dan menjambak rambutnya. "Apa, he? Kau sudah siap untuk mati?" tanyaku padanya tetapi ia hanya merintih. "K-kenapa _hyung_? K-kau—AHHH!"

Kembali ku layangkan catterku menusuk matanya. Heh? Bagus, bukan? So Eun di sampingnya menutup mata. Kenapa aku begitu jahat eh, melibatkan dia juga?

Aku juga menjambak rambut kekasihnya dan mendorongnya ke arah Siwon. Dengan sigap Siwon menangkapnya dan aku memberikan kode untuk membius _yeoja_ itu. Siwon menurut dan mencangkokkan obat tidur pada So Eun.

Hei~ dan lihatlah! _Yeoja_ itu seperti orang mati, eh?

"_H-hyung_! J-jangan sakiti So Eun ku m-mohon," pinta Sang Bum padaku. Aku meliriknya dan kembali menjambak rambutnya. Membenturkan kepalanya pada sisi meja di ruang tamu. Cairan merah kental keluar dengan deras. Aku menyeringai—hanya bisa terus menyeringai.

Ku sobek bajunya dan ku lempar sembarangan. Kembali ku layangkan pisauku—menghujamkannya berkali-kali ke perutnya. Ugh! Bau anyir menyapa penciumanku. Tapi aku belum berhenti.

Ku sayat-sayat seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Rasakan, eh? Lagipula kenapa kau ambil _hyung_ dan keluargaku, sialan? Jadinya kau mati di tanganku, 'kan? Sayang sekali ya? Omong-omong soal kekasihmu. Kalau aku membunuhnya bagaimana?

"Kibummie sudah. Lihatlah, dia sekarat. Kau mau melakukan apalagi?" suara Siwon menyapa pendengaranku. Aku menatapnya—menatapnya tajam dengan mataku. Namun ia balik menatapku dengan—lembut -_- Aku mendengus kesal dan sekali lagi—

—"MATI KAU!"—

—"WAAAAAAAAAAA~" teriakkan terakhir membuat aku juga Siwon meninggalkan mereka yang bersimbah darah dan tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini cerah, <em>eoh<em>? Aku senang karena aku merasa—dendamku sudah terbalaskan, ha ha ha!

"Kim Kibum,"

'DEG'

Suara ini? W-wookie _hyung_?

Aku menoleh dan melihatnya yang kini menatapku tajam. Ia mendekatiku dan—

'PLAK'

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, hah? _Wae_? _Waeyo_? SEJAK KAPAN KAU SEPERTI INI?" ucapnya yang akhirnya membentakku. Aku tahu siapa yang ia bicarakan? Hah~ aku malas. Lebih baik aku pergi.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan meninggalkannya. Membuat ia berteriak memanggil namaku. "KIM KIBUM BERHENTI!"

Dan aku mengabaikannya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahukan Kibum tentang ini, <em>hyung<em>? Setidaknya kau tahu bahwa—"

"Aku tahu Kyu. Tapi aku—masih ragu. Aku—tidak peduli ia akan membunuhku. Tapi yang aku permasalahkan bagaimana kalau dia membunuh Jessica? Itu akan jadi masalah," ujar Siwon memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Jessica? Apa yang kau sembunyikan, hem, Wonnie?

Ku lihat Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Siwon dan beranjak bangun. "Cepat atau lambat, Kibum akan tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kau harus meninggalkannya, _hyung_. Dan itu karena permintaan orang tuamu."

'DEG'

Sialan! Apa maksud Kyuhyun, eh? Aku harus berta—

"Siwonnie _oppa_!" hei! Siwon milikku. Cih! _Yeoja_ sialan! Berani sekali kau mengait lengan Siwon. Heh, kau-ingin-mati, hah?

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati mereka—sudah tak ada Kyuhyun di sana. Hanya ada Siwon dan _yeoja_ sialan itu. Aku menyeringai mendekati mereka. Ku keluarkan catterku dan siap melayangkannya pada leher _yeoja_ sok manja ini. tapi ku rasa Siwon menyadarinya.

"Kibum jangan!" cegah Siwon saat melihat aksiku. Aku mengerutkan keningku dan bertanya. "_Wae_? Kau milikku. Kenapa aku tak boleh membunuh _yeoja_ ini, eh?" Siwon diam namun kemudian menjawab. "_Aniya_ Kibum-ah. A-aku—aku ingin kita berakhir sekarang dan aku membelanya."

'DEG'

Apa-apaan itu? Dia? Memutuskanku dan—memeluk _yeoja_ genit satu ini?

Sialan kau Siwon!

Aku tertawa sinis. "Kau pikir kau bisa lepas dariku?" tanyaku dingin. Ia menatapku yang lagi-lagi membuatku bosan tapi—hatiku menghangat. "Tidak. Tapi aku—punya alasan untuk lepas darimu," jawabnya kemudian. "Apa? Apa alasan untuk kau lepas dariku?"

"Karena kau tidak mencintaiku,"

'DEG'

S-sialan kau, Siwon! Aku mencin—aish!

"Jadi kini kita berakhir, Kibum!"

"Tidak mau! KAU-MILIKKU! Kau mau mati, eh? Atau kau mau _yeoja_ ini mati?" balasku cepat dan menarik lengan em—Jessica mungkin- darinya. Aku menyeringai dan menggores sedikit pipinya dengan catterku. Ia meringis. "S-sakit."

Aku terkikik mendengar rintihannya. Dan menekan catterku semakin dalam. "AARGHHHH!"

'SRET'

"WAAAAAAAAA~!" berisik kau, _bitch_!

'SRET'

'BRUK'

Oh, _hell_! Apa ini? bangun dari tubuhku, Siwon sialan!

"Apa mau mu, he?" tanyaku langsung. Ia memegang erat tanganku sehingga aku tak bisa menggerakkannya untuk menyerangnya dengan catter yang ku pegang. Ia merendahkan wajahnya membuatku melotot. Siwon siala—

"Umph!" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat dia menciumku. Melumatnya membuatku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Heh, sialan kau Choi Siwon! Otak cerdasku tak berhenti berpikir. Aku terus memutar pikiranku sampai akhirnya aku menggerakkan kakiku dan menendang 'miliknya'. Mampus kau!

"Argh!" ringisnya dan aku bangkit. Aku mendekatinya lalu menarik kerah bajunya—membuat ia berdiri. Segera saja aku menusukkan catterku yang –memang- bisa menembus kulit siapapun. Ia merintih. Aku menyeringai.

"K-kibummie," panggilnya namun aku pura-pura tuli. Aku semakin menekan catter dalam genggamanku lalu mencabutnya. Mengambil tangannya lalu mengiris jari-jari miliknya kemudian ku hisap darah yang keluar dari permukaan kulitnya.

Beralih lagi. Aku menatap wajahnya yang kata mereka tampan. Seperti korban ku yang waktu itu aku habiskan di depan Siwon sendiri. Aku baru saja mau menyayat pinggiran bibirnya. Sebuah teriakkan menghentikanku. "HENTIKAN KIM KIBUM!"

Dan aku mengenali suara ini. membuatku memutar bola mata.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dua orang itu mendekatiku, dengan Siwon yang masih lemah di depanku. Seorang di antara mereka mengambil Siwon dan membawanya pergi. Aku diam—entah mengapa aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Cih sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?<p>

"Kenapa Kibummie? Kenapa kau seperti ini? KENAPA? Tiba-tiba kau pergi dari rumah! Lalu kau membunuh Sang Bum dan membuat So Eun koma! Lalu Jessica dan sekarang kau INGIN MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG SANGAT MENCINTAIMU? DIMANA HATIMU, HAH? DIMANA?" teriaknya padaku. Tanpa sadar membuat melepas catter di tanganku.

Kim Ryeowook sialan! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau, _umma_ juga _appa_ yang meninggalkanku! Kenapa jadi aku yang di salahkan, hah? Kenapa?

"Jawab a—"

"Apa? Kau ingin aku menjawab apa? Sudah jelas kalian yang meninggalkanku. Masih menyangkal, heh? Licik sekali," kataku. Ryeowook _hyung_ diam. Aku memandangnya penuh kebencian dan—kerinduan. Aku—

"Kau salah paham—"

"APANYA YANG SALAH PAHAM? SUDAH JELAS KAU LEBIH MEMILIHNYA DARIPADA AKU! KAU LEBIH SENANG SANG BUM YANG MENJADI ADIKMU, 'KAN? JANGAN BERALIBI, SIALAN!"

"KIM KIBUM!"

"APA? KAU MAU MARAH, HEH? SEKARANG JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEOLAH KAU ADALAH KAKAKKU! AKU-SUDAH-TIDAK-MEMPUNYAI-SEORANG-KAKAK! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU ITU!" bentakku lagi dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sialan! Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku, hah? _Wae_? Kau yang lebih sayang pada Sang Bum daripada aku! Jadi aku yang salah, hah?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu. Dan aku—sampai saat ini belum pernah melihat Siwon sekalipun. Aku—ingin menjenguknya. Tapi kenapa—aku merasa sesak, sih?<p>

Yang aku dengar, Sungmin _hyung_ juga hampir membunuh Kyuhyun dan ingin menjenguknya sekarang. Apa aku—juga menjenguknya saja, ya? Aish aku bingung. Tapi _okay, may be I'll visit him_. Cih! Choi Siwon, _you_ _always made me bored_ –_sometimes or always_? Ish!-

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRAK'<p>

Sungmin _hyung_ membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan keras. Membuat semua yang berada di dalam melihat ke arah pintu yang di dobrak itu. Ku dengar Donghae menduga bahwa Sungmin _hyung_ akan menyakiti Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi nyatanya apa, eh? Ia ingin menjenguk. Sungmin _hyung_ meminta semuanya keluar dan setelahnya—kami memasuki ruangan serba putih itu.

Sungmin _hyung_ mendekati Kyuhyun dan aku—mendekati ranjang dimana Siwon sedang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur rumah sakit ini. Aku mendekatinya dan menaiki ranjangnya. Duduk di atas pahanya membuat ia tersentak juga –mungkin tak percaya.

Aku menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengelusnya. Semakin membuat seorang Choi Siwon terbengong dan ya—pasti sangat merasa bahwa aku aneh. Aish Tuhan! Baiklah aku akui kalau aku—_yeah-yeah_! _I_ _love him_! _Aish whatever that words_!

"K-kibummie—ah!" ucapnya sambil merintih membuatku mundur sedikit untuk melihatnya. Aku menatapnya khawatir—bertanya padanya. "K-kenapa Wonnie?" tanyaku sambil mengusap pipinya.

'DEG'

Tatapan itu—hatiku—menghangat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. T-tapi jangan s-seperti ini. Kita—"

'CHU'

Aku membungkamnya—mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya penuh nafsu, kesal dan marah. _Wae? You want me to go somewhere that I can't hold you again? Or wherever that you won't see me? Wae Wonnie? I—aish! I LOVE YOU!_

Aku melumatnya. Tak peduli dengannya yang mencoba melepaskan ciuman kami namun sampai akhirnya—ia berhasil melepasnya. Menatapku—menatapku sendu yang membuat hatiku—terasa perih. Tuhan, aku kenapa, eoh?

"Jangan seperti ini Kibum. Kita sudah berakhir," ucapnya yang membuatku membatu. Aku menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah—menahan sesak bahkan tangis. Aku—merasa lemah. "T-tapi aku—"

"Beranjaklah dari pangkuanku Kibum. Aku takut Jessica datang setelah ini."

'DEG'

Aku melotot dan jadilah—entah kenapa air mata yang ku tahan mengalir sudah. Membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku menunduk—seraya meremas-remas ujung kemejaku. Tuhan—aku—

"Bangunlah. Kita tidak mungkin bersama lagi, Kibum," katanya lagi. Aku tahu dulu aku sering menyakitimu. Tapi apakah tidak ada satu kesempatan untukku—hiks—memperbaikinya? Baik. Aku menyerah. Aku pergi. Aku janji. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu mu.

Aku beranjak dari pangkuan Siwon dan berlari. Keluar kamar. Sebelumnya dapat ku lihat Sungmin _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaikan. Berbeda denganku. Namun ku pikir—Sungmin _hyung_ ataupun Kyuhyun tau apa yang terjadi padaku dan Siwon. Tapi aku—baiklah. Aku akan diam.

Aku menutup pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Meninggalkan mereka—aku. Aish! Baik! Aku sesak sekali sekarang! Seseorang beritahu aku. Aku kenapa? Kenapa dadaku—sesak sekali?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Menangis, <em>eoh<em>?"

'DEG'

Aku diam. Menunduk. Heh, _so damn! What am I doing, now? So shy,_ ish!

"Berpura-pura bisu—"

"_Just shut up_, Kim Ryeowook!" ucapku muak. Aku menatapnya dingin—setelah aku menghapus air mataku. Ia malah duduk di sampingku dan mengusap pipiku. "_You know that lying isn't good, right, Kibummie?" _tanyanya. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Ia terkekeh_. Cih sial! What is your purpose, eoh_?

"_What do you want_, Kim Ryeowook?"

"Heyo~ _why my Kibummie be like this_, hem? _I'm your hyung, right_? _Why you called me with my full name_, huh? _Just call me hyung, you can_, _eoh_?" balasnya membuatku mendengus. "_Whatever and I don't want! You-are-not-my-hyung, eoh! Don't be kidding with me!_"

Ia tertawa. _Aish! What is funny, huh?_

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Tapi sungguh! Aku ingin tanya padamu. Kau mencintai Siwon, _eoh_?"

'DEG'

Aish! Jantungku kenapa pula? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan :(

Aku tak menjawab dan memilih diam. Sampai akhirnya tangannya menggenggam tanganku. "_Just say that. And I'll be with my pleasure to listen of you, Kibummie. No matter what happens, you're my dongsaeng. You're my lovely dongsaeng! Why you don't want to share with me, huh_?" _aish! Whatever Kim Ryeowook. I don't want and never tell anything to you._

"_I know you_—"

"_Just-shut-up_!"

"Kibum—"

"_Just going from here, now_!"

"Ki—"

"_JUST GO THERE_!" teriakku kini. Aku muak. Kenapa? Kalau kau memang ingin menolongku—lakukan saja. Jangan bertanya apapun padaku. Aku—aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Siwon menolakku, kau tau? Iya-iya, aku tau _yeoja_ centil itu—er—cantik –hoek- tapi tetap cantikan aku, lah! Eh? aish! Aku bicara apa?

Aku melirik ke samping dan lihat! Kenapa Siwon disini, _eoh_?

Aku diam. Ia duduk di sampingku. Dan tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku kaget namun tetap bersikap biasa. Aku tak ingin menatapnya. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya padaku. Aku diam. Tak berniat menjawab. Ia mencoba membawa wajahku menghadapnya—tapi aku menahan diriku. Aku tidak mau. "Apa aku membuatmu semakin membenciku, _eoh_?"

Pertanyaannya menyapaku lagi. Namun tetap saja. Aku memilih diam. Aku—bingung harus bagaimana. Aish!

"Kibummie lihat aku—" aku tetap menolah sampai akhirnya ia menarikku paksa.

'SRET'

'CHU~'

Astaga! Siwon, kau?

"Mmph!" desahku saat ia menggigit bibir bawahku dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aish Choi Siwon.

Ia terus memperdalam ciumannya. Terus sampai aku merasa ia mengambil oksigenku. Namun aku diam. Tanpa sadar kini aku duduk di pangkuannya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada bibirku. Aku menariknya semakin mendekat. Membuat tubuh kami menempel tanpa jarak yang di tambah dengan ia membawa pinggangku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mmmh~" desahku lagi. Ciumannya di bibirku benar-benar dalam. Aku bisa merasakannya. Siwonnie~ kau masih mencintaiku, 'kan?

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Kepala kami bergerak ke arah kanan dan kiri. Mengikuti aktivitas yang kami lakukan. Aku meremas-remas rambutnya saat ciumannya turun ke leherku. Aku mendongak. Entahlah—apa yang aku lakukan. "A-aanhhh."

Dan Siwon menghentikannya. Aku membuka mataku dan saat itu juga aku di hadapkan oleh kedua bola matanya yang menatapku intens. Aku menunduk. Tanganku masih terkalung di lehernya. Aku—malu.

"_Mianhe_, Kibummie," ucapnya membuatku tersentak. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. Ia menatapku lembut dan tersenyum. Membuatku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Dan setelahnya—ia kembali membawaku ke dalam ciumannya—yang menurutku ganas -_-

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Angin semilir menyapa wajahku. Aku tersenyum. Menggenggam erat tangan seseorang yang kini juga menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh—menatap wajahnya yang kini tengah memejamkan mata. Tuhan, benarkah ini dia? Ku harap—ini bukan mimpi.<p>

"Puas memandangiku, _eoh_?"

'DEG'

Aish, Choi Siwon, kau!

Seketika ia menindihku. Kini aku dan dia ada di bukit belakang rumah sakit. Aku merebahkan diriku di rumput—ia juga. Sampai akhirnya posisi kami berubah. Seperti sekarang. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan menciumi seluruh bagian wajahku.

Aku—malu sih. Tapi aku suka saat dia melakukannya.

Ia menatapku lagi. "Kibummie, _mianhe_. Aku seharusnya memilihmu. Dan sekarang—aku tekadkan untuk tetap mempertahanmu. Tapi—maukah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Sebelum aku berucap panjang lebar padanya.

"_Saranghae_~" katanya dan menciumku lembut. Hei~ bukankah dia bilang—aish baiklah. Aku melepas ciumannya paksa dan membalasnya. "_Nado saranghae_~" dan kami pun kembali berciuman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Kyaaa~~ akhirnya selesai juga. Maap kalo <strong>_**ending**_**nya begitu :( ***_**bow**_*****

_**This special dedicated for Sibum shipper and somebody who asked me to make a sequel of I, My, Me, Mine fanfiction or Sibum vers. from that story :)**_

**.**

_**Ne**_**, gimana pendapat kalian?**

**Boleh minta komen, kritik, saran?**

**.**

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
